


A Silly Little Crack Fic.

by Pathfindr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack Fic, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lust, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Secret love, Seriously this is a crack fic, Steve loves Danny, Steve loves Danny's ass., ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Steve is fascinated with a certain part of Danny's body.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	A Silly Little Crack Fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm having a bitch of a time with Hips 5 cause there is so much I'm having to wrap up, I decided to write a quick little ficlet for the hell of it. I was searching for new stories in the Hawaii 5-0 fandom when my eye just landed on the words Crack Fic and then ass later and bam this story was born. It was written in about 4 hours since I was also watching a movie at the same time.
> 
> If you are looking for a plot don't look very hard cause there isn't much of one if any. This is meant just for fun and amusement. Not to be taken seriously.
> 
> All the mistakes are mind cause I churned this one out so fast.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

A Silly Little Crack Fic.

The first time Steve saw it, he had just walked in on Danny squatting down as he cleaned up an egg which had fallen to the floor and broke open. He had come over to his house last night to drink beer and watch the game and both ended up drunk enough that it wasn’t safe for either to drive. So Danny had crashed on his couch, only waking with much grumbling and cursing when Steve whistled down the stairs, heading out for his morning swim and totally forgetting Danny was in the house. 

It wasn’t much, maybe just an inch in length but it clearly displayed just the start of parted cheeks above the waist band of his shorts. Which should have been illegal as well since where the crack became hidden, the shorts clung obscenely to his ass in all the right ways. Steve could not get enough of looking at his partner’s ass, wishing he could just reach out and give each firm globe a hard squeeze to see just how perfect they were.

He had known Danny now for three years, been in love with him for two years, 11 months, 28 days and 13 hours. Or close to that amount of time anyway, and during that time he had checked out his partner as much as he could honestly get away with. But in all that time he had never seen his partner’s ass crack, sticking out from his shorts. Oh yes seen his ass many times in those shorts, but never just a hint of crack above them. What he was seeing now was making him wipe the drool from his face and think dirty thoughts.

He knew his partner was hairy, hairy chest, hairy legs, hairy arms, hairy face if he decided to forgo shaving for a few days. And when he did Steve was hard pressed to not kiss the guy and just feel what all that hair would feel against him. But when he saw that little tidbit of crack it made his eyes brows raise nearly to his hairline. For unlike the rest of his partner, his crack was smooth, smooth as a baby’s new born skin. How he could have so much hair everywhere else and yet not one showing in that shadowy line? 

Danny stood from cleaning the egg off the floor with a paper towel, his shorts once more covering up that temping inch of smooth crack. Turning to his partner, he looked at him puzzled at the silly half smile on the taller man’s face. Rolling his eyes at how weird he was, he threw the mess away and went back to making breakfast waffles.

“Steve go set the table, food will be ready in a bit.”

“Sure Danno.” Turning he quickly grabbed what he needed, leaving to set the table. 

For days to come his nights would be filled with dreams of that tiny little slice of perfectly smooth ass crack.

505050

The second time he saw his partner’s crack, they were in the ER after being in a scuffle with some tweakers who were juiced up higher than the clouds. They had been walking together on the sidewalk, Steve listening to Danny bitching about the latest nonsense Rachel was doing, concerning his daughter. The next moment three guys come running out of a convenience store, loaded up with beer, snack meats and Cheeto’s. Ramming into both men, they all ended up sprawled over the pavement, stolen items scattered around. 

Steve had ended up grabbing the closes one and slamming him to the ground as he tried getting up. Slapping cuffs on him before he had a chance at getting away. Danny on the other hand, being the smaller of the two men, of course ended up taking on the tallest of the three. Good thing he had experience with dealing with tall, toddler mentality level goofs. He managed to squirrel up his back, shimming his hips in ways which Steve was hard pressed to keep from getting hard. Putting him in a headlock, he managed to squeeze enough air out of him he fell back to his knees, allowing Danny to slap his own cuffs on him.

The third guy, seeing his friends down and out by cops, took to his heels and ran off. Steve tried to go after him, but when he went to run, he ended up stepping on a bottle of beer and slamming back into the pavement, knocking all the air out of his lungs. Danny seeing his partner down, saw red and checking to make sure he was alive and well, took off after the other dude.

Steve scrambling to his feet, found his ankle wouldn’t support his weight at the moment. He didn’t think it was broken or sprained, but it was twisted. Growling at the two fools crying like six year olds who where throwing the biggest temper tantrums, he called for back up on his phone. Luckily a couple cruisers were nearby and were able to take charge of the fools. Limping down the street, three blocks away he found his partner back pressed up against the wall, tweaker trying to strangle him. Seeing his own red glare, the Seal ripped the man away from his partner and laid the smack down on the bastard.

But ripping him away from his partner had the other consequence of letting Danny slide down the rough brick wall. His shirt, already rucked up, provided no protection and he ended up getting some nasty grating on his upper and lower back. Enough so when the EMT’s showed up, they ended up both getting carted off to the hospital to be checked out.

Steve ended up wearing a brace and told to keep off his foot for the next three days and had crutches shoved in his face. Crutches which he used to leave the exam room and find his partner who was two rooms over. Once there he could see his secret love on his belly, hissing into his phone as he bitched at Rachel over Grace’s next weekend with him. What drew the Commanders attention away from that common sight was the fact he was wearing no shirt and his pants had been removed. A sheet was covering MOST of his ass, but not all of it.

About half of if was in view, causing Steve to swallow heavily as he once again took in the luscious sight of that smooth skin. He could finally see there was hair on his ass, but the crack, no that didn’t have a single hair in it. God what he would like to do to that ass, how he would like to just dive in deep and never surface for air. Balancing on one foot, he just stood in the shadows and admired his partner’s ass for as long as he could get away with. 

He was finally pulled from his wistful plotting, when the nurse came in with gauze, cleaning solutions and tis-king noises as she saw the hamburger his back was starting to look like. Hanging up the phone, he turned his head and finally spotted Steve standing in the corner looking at him. He narrowed his eyes as he took in everything about his partner, including where his eyes had been directed just a second before Steve realized he was looking at him.

Instead of commenting on where the Seal had been looking, in a voice filled with something Steve didn’t quite recognize, it was part amused and part something else. “Steve you okay?”

Clearing his own throat, making sure it didn’t hold the lustful emotion he was finding harder to suppress, “Yeah I’m fine, have to stay off my foot for a couple days. What about you?”

“Same sorta, have to stay off my back for a week if possible. Which means sleeping ass up in my crappy pullout bed for the rest of the week. I HATE sleeping on my belly on that thing, it’s so uncomfortable. Can’t even sleep on my side, cause the friction burn extended to both sides.”

Steve swallowed again at the words ass up and friction, almost about to make a joke about how he should have used lube before sliding down the brick wall. But he managed to restrain himself just in time, completely missing the contemplative look in the blonds eye for a moment. Shaking his head, he knew he probably shouldn’t offer, but Danny was in need, he knew how bad his pull out was and he honestly didn’t like it when his partner was hurt and not close to him. He preferred him staying at his place in case he needed any help, or even rarer when he himself needed help. So he did what he always did in this situation.

“You’re welcome to come stay at my place.”

“Yeah, thanks Steve, but not this time. The couch isn’t much better and its much narrower. I’d fall off in the night more times then I could count I’m sure.”

“You can always take my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch. I can use the arm to elevate my foot for the time being.”

Bringing his elbows up to raise his back and head up he looked startled at his friend. “You sure Steve?”

Steve not sure about anything at the moment, but knowing it was the right thing for his best friend. “Yeah I’m sure. It’s only for a week, I’ll live.”

Cocking his head, eyes studying him intently before he broke out into one of his true smiles. “Thanks babe means a lot. I’ll have to make it up to you someday.” 

505050

The third time he saw that thin canyon of flesh was purely an accident on his part. 

It was a beautiful Saturday morning six months after the tweaker incident and Steve decided he wanted to go over and bug Danny to come surfing with him first thing. Problem was he knew Danny hated getting up in the morning to go surfing first thing. Instead he preferred to sleep in till about eight, growl at the ungodly hour of sunlight streaming through his windows and searching for that nectar of the gods, coffee. Only after said actions have taken place was he willing enough to contemplate going surfing a few hours later.

Still Steve was willing to wait till Danny was more human than animal. He loved him more than ever and any chance to spend time with him was fine in his book. Stepping out of his truck he walked up the path towards the shit hold apartment his partner was living in this time. He had moved in about three months ago because his last place ended up getting bad case of mold growing throughout it all. 

Not bothering to knock, he used his key to enter the latest cesspool residence. Looking around he didn’t see Danny but that wasn’t surprising, he was probably in his bedroom sleeping still. That was one advantage of this place over his last three, this one had an actually bedroom with attached bathroom. Striding down the tiny hallway, he could see the door to the room open, but no Danny in the actual bed. 

Wondering where he could be, it was the sound of the shower turning on which alerted him to where his partner was. Not wanting to disturb him, he turned around and was about to leave when another sound reached his ears. It was the sound of shaving cream being squeezed out of an aerosol can.

Now Steve had seen Danny shave himself multiple times, and each time brought him a lot of pleasure to see it happening. Deciding to poke his nose in, knowing Danny always shaved with his sleep shirt and shorts on, he had his “I’ve come to bug the shit out of you till you do what I want so hurry up Danno,” face on. Only to drop it as it was replaced by another all together new face. This one was a combination of shock, incredulity, incompressible confusion, and extreme animalistic lust.

With an agonized groan of want and hopeless misery at not being allowed what he wanted, he fled the apartment.

Danny looking over his shoulder, smirked as his partner fled his place. Reaching back behind himself with his razor, he continued to shave the crack of his ass. 

505050

The fourth time Steve saw his partner’s crack he was nose deep in it. Rubbing his cheeks against the silky smoothness even as his tongue dived deep into that tight pucker. He marveled at the twin globes he was buried between, massaging them with his hands as he listened to his love as he groaned his pleasure, the pillows clasped in his hands absorbing most of the sound.

After he had run out of the detective’s apartment he had found himself at his own house with no real idea on how he got there. He made his way into his house before racing up the stairs to his own room. There he had stripped down faster than he ever had before. Laying on the bed he took himself in hand and began to furiously pump himself till he came hard, moaning Danny’s name brokenly as he replayed the vision he had unwittingly walked into.

After he had come harder than he ever had before, he slipped into a light doze, dreaming about his partner and all the naughty things he wanted to do to him. Next thing he knew he was being woken by a gentle stroke against his cheek. Startled he looked up to see the amused devilish deep blue eyes of his love.

“Danny?” He asked totally confused as to why he might be in his house.

“I always wondered what it was about my ass which turned you on.”

“What?” Steve barked out throughly surprised at his words.

Slowly working his shirt off, he dumped it in the floor before moving onto his pants, his shoes already removed downstairs. “I always wondered what you liked about my ass. I decided to find out this morning, as I had given up on you making a move on me yourself.”

“You were shaving your crack! Why do you shave it?” Raising confused eyes up to his soon to be lover.

Rolling his eyes, he slid naked onto the bed, giving him a view of his also shaved dick and balls. “I shave it because have you ever gotten sand lodged up your ass so tightly it refuses to come out?” At Steve’s head shake, “No? Well, I have, and it sucks, massively. I finally started shaving to save me all the chafing, it’s so much easier to wash that crud out if it's not getting stuck on all the fur back there.”

Steve wasn’t paying much attention to his words, instead focusing on how a clean shaven cock was standing up proud and already starting to drip towards him. Danny with a greedy and gleeful grin, reach out and took his partner’s hand in his, bringing it to his prick and letting him feel it. After that is was nothing but hungry teeth, tongues and suction as both men finally surrendered to what both wanted. Danny being manhandled onto his belly so Steve could bury his face in those twin mounds of deliciously wanton flesh. And Danny spreading his legs wider to give his own secret love better access to what he most wanted.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay back to trying to get hips 5 done. Let me know what you think of this one.


End file.
